Her Nineteenth Birthday
by Hidden Leaf xx
Summary: Lemon one-shot. Kakashi and Sakura reach a comprise on a special day.


**A/N: **I do not own Naruto nor the characters involved. Don't know how many times I need to say this, gr. Oh and a word to the wise; this was just a one-shot that popped in my head and I decided to officially write it before it consumed me to death, hehe. I am not giving up on my other three in-process stories, no worries. With that said though-and I seem to do this _all _the time- I tend to get an idea and I'll write it, giddy with excitement of course! But then it becomes extremely hard for me to update each story. I end up having to go around in a continuous circle. So I think for now I will be focusing on one story at a time and that will be _Beautiful_. My other two stories will have to be on Hiatus until I finish Beautiful but like I said, I'm not giving up on them.

I also have become a beta-reader so if anyone needs me to help them with their stories, I would be glad to help! And with that said, here's this juicy and lemony-smut one-shot I was talking about. (:

Oh and this one-shot is Kakashi-centric, if you won't be able to tell from reading it.

* * *

It was hard. It was _extremely _hard.

I knew what day of the year it was and I clearly understood from the moment I let that damn Shiranui Genma drag me out of my house that I was setting myself up for failure.

"What kind of sensei would you be? Missing out on the poor girl's nineteenth birthday. Tsk, tsk." A senbon-sucking man had claimed, not realizing how much his words had justified my certain devious and completely disturbing thinking. I really should have tried harder to stay home and read that new novel Jiraiya had bought me not too long ago-free of charge.

But what good did a porn novel do for an old crook like me when the main character started morphing from brunette hair to pink hair?

I would have liked to believe it was all her fault. It would have made things so much easier for my sanity and peace of mind. I was a man after all and if a woman started wearing clothing that seemed much more form-fitting and tighter in the most pleasant areas to acknowledge, well then by Kami it had to have been her fault that she had caused her sensei to start taking extra notice of those voluptuous curves instead of how well her ninjutsu really was getting...right? _Right?!_

It was also her fault that her body matured quite drastically but no less enchanting over the years. It was subtle at first, Haruno Sakura having been more of a late bloomer than her friend Ino or Hinata but when that godawful age of sixteen hit, I had trouble admitting to myself that the reasoning behind my keeping her behind after training sessions with the team was _only _because her taijutsu needed some work even though, now that I think about it, this was truly not the case.

As the years wore on, it only got worse. My little cherry blossom-though she wasn't so little in the bust or bottom anymore-seemed to be becoming quite comfortable with herself. She seemed to be quite the charmer lately and if I wasn't mistaken, I never remembered her being so at ease with her body, as well as boys. Over the years she had become an extremely competent and strong kunoichi, graduating to Jounin status between the impressive ages of sixteen and seventeen. Who would've thought? The once twelve year old on the team who seemed so love struck on the cold Uchiha turned out to be one of the most proficient and qualified ninja in the village, her medical skills putting her past most. Perhaps this was why my subordinate seemed at such ease and comfort with herself? Because she felt she was finally capable and useful? Did she want her actions to be acknowledged in a more-well promiscuous wasn't the word-but something close to that?

There was one point in time that stuck out clearly in my mind that further fed my justification and I will never forget it. It played out like this:

* * *

_I had been doing my regular one finger pushups with my handy pink haired kunoichi sprawled on top my back, always ready to help me with this certain training when my team had nothing planned. It was a hot summer day and Naruto and Sasuke were sparring off in the distance, sheltered by the cool shade that the many trees provided that surrounded Training Ground Thirteen._

_I could hear Sasuke insulting the boisterous blonde, calling him out on his every error in technique. This was followed by a shriek of madness from Naruto as he relentlessly fought back, putting even more chakra and strategy into his counterattack. _

_My arms were starting to become sore as I reached close to 960 pushups, my breathing starting to come in deep breathes of concentration, knowing my goal was within reach._

"_Kakashi-sensei, your getting rusty."_

_964._

"_Aren't you hot in that vest? You wear it even when it's one hundred degrees outside. I don't know how you do it."_

_966._

"_In fact, I'm pretty baked right now. Don't mind me."_

_It took me a moment to realize exactly what she meant by that but I soon understood as I felt movement on top of me. Sakura's red shirt was discarded to the side and I paused in my movements as I felt her lay back down, her front pushing relentlessly into my hard back. It seemed she had changed positions._

_I felt everything._

"_972, come on sensei. No slacking now."_

_As I approached 980 one-fingered pushups, my female student did something I would never be able to erase from my mind, ever. And I'm not sure if I really did want to forget. It wasn't even that it was an extremely naughty thing but coming from her and knowing that she had the audacity and boldness to do this to me almost made me drop to my chest._

_With the grace of only a practiced woman, she ran her surprisingly smooth, small hands from the sides of my buckle and up my sides, coming back down to only repeat that torturous process except this time, she slid those nimble hands of hers beneath my shirt and on my naked, damp skin and ran them slowly and punishingly up my front to about halfway up my torso and then slithered back down again._

_It was such a blatant show of confidence that for the few times in my life, my mind drew a blank._

"_What's wrong, Ka-Ka-Shi sensei?" Emphasizing the syllables of my names to prove a point as she whispered this in the crook of my neck, her breath tickling the fine hairs on my neck and creating quite a nice sensation in my groin._

_Did she really want me to show her what was so wrong?_

"_Don't stop now." The double innuendo was not lost on these trained ears of mine._

_I had to grunt when she coyly said this right in my ear, her strong arms sliding around my neck as she maneuvered her body in such a way that was unbeknown to me. With the finesse of only a kunoichi, she lazily aloud her body to slide from off her front on top my back to right below me on the ground and on her back, her arms still wrapped snuggly around my neck._

"_This should make it easier for you." _

_I almost stopped breathing when I temptingly watched a trickle of glistening sweat run provocatively and teasingly from down her neck, past her collar bone, and falling slowly onto the curve of her cleavage before disappearing into the deep confines of her now black tank top._

_That wasn't fair. _This_ wasn't fair._

"_Let's get a move on, sensei. Is that old age finally catching up with you?"_

"_Not in the least, Sakura."_

_And as I dipped back down, my front pressed hard and firm against her front and I think she saw and took great pleasure in the shudder that I could not hold back at the physical contact. The way she bit her lip and gave me that challenging smile, as if she knew exactly what she was doing and knowing I had been caught in whatever game she decided to start playing with me. Her arms uncoiled from my neck and wrapped around my biceps and when I came down once more, she spread her shapely legs to allow our hips to meet in the middle._

_And that's when I should have ended it._

"_SENSEEEIIIIIIII! Sakura-Channnn! I beat Sasuke-Teme!!!"_

_I hadn't realized how short my breathing was coming and just how strained my upper body felt. I never felt this much ache in my arm and chest area from one-finger pushups but I had a pretty good idea why my arm were somewhat shaking in tautness._

_Sakura gave me a wicked wink as she rolled onto her flat stomach and crawled from underneath the cage I had seemingly built around her with my arm. _

_Did she honestly think she was that coy? Did she think she could play me like that and think she could get away with it?_

_She was almost out of reach when I trapped her once again with my right arm above her head, blocking her area of escape. I took exceedingly great pleasure in her paused movements and especially when I heard that surprised gasp of my small cherry blossom's._

_I wanted to do more. I wanted to show her just what kind of man she was really messing with. I wanted to do things to her that would give my Icha Icha novels a run for their money. It had been a long time coming. She had done certain, small things to me over the years that had caused me to resort to such deprived old man-like behaviors. My little Haruno Sakura thought that through all this time, she could wear me down without a single consequence?_

_She was hugely mistaken._

_It was all it took-my arm being slammed down behind her head-to let her know that her sensei was all game but it would have to wait for more "appropriate times". Naruto and Sasuke-damn them-had finished their duel._

_When I stood up from on top Sakura, she gave me this smile that shook me to the bones, even until this day._

"_What?..."_

"_Why, sensei. You never got to one thousand."_

_

* * *

_

So I couldn't lie in the least in saying that I wasn't just a little excited to have arrived at the bar, spotting Sakura almost instantaneously. It was hard to miss her nowadays. Especially when it was a pile of pink hair that I found myself looking for intently wherever I went.

My conscience would have screamed that that right there had been a red flag in and of itself. But thirty-three and going strong-my conscience died long ago, lucky me. Or not?

Surrounded by Konoha's rookie nine at the front of the bar, I came to notice that my subordinate was garbed in nothing more than a sleek black dress that seemed to only cover the curve of her derriere and hung onto her body like a second skin. A dress that revealing _had _to be illegal. Accentuating the curves of her upper body, it was terribly hard to tear my gaze away from her and I had only just walked into the bar.

"Damn. Isn't that your student of yours?" Genma whistled, pointing towards the pink haired kunoichi with the senbon currently stuck in between his lips. "She looks good, my friend."

I lamely scratched the back of my head, trying to steer the conversation to a more easier and sensible subject to broach as I was finally able to take my eyes off of my student.

I was happy to find our usual friends sitting in the furthermost booth in the back of the bar with two seats left to spare, coincidentally. Happy because maybe they would give me something to talk and think about other than that smooth and silky black dress...

But me? I could never be so lucky.

"Kakashi. Have you wished Sakura-Chan happy birthday yet?" Asuma asked me the _moment _I sat down.

_Kami, help me._

"Ne, Hatake. If you haven't already done so, you better hurry up. She's been here for at least a couple of hours and already she seems smashed. That girl can't hold her liquor for shit." Anko muttered, raising a half empty bottle of sake to her lips and taking a large gulp.

"Don't be so harsh, Anko. She's not one to drink much, unlike you." Kurenai admonished.

"It's one of the deadly sins." Anko gloaded, probably not caring that she was a prime example of what a true hypocrite looked like.

"Fuck em all." Genma snarled.

Anko rolled her eyes as she downed the rest of her beverage, slamming the glass back down firmly on the wooden countertop already signaling a waiter for a refill.

"Go buy her a shot. I'm sure she'd appreciate it." Genma hollered over the loud noise that swept throughout the small confines of the bar. This place was totally out of character for me and I was starting to become increasingly uncomfortable. Especially when my comrades were practically shoving me towards my disaster waiting to happen.

"I don't think she needs one-"

"Ka-ka-shi sensei!"

I knew the voice before I even saw her swift body swaying provocatively towards my table, several double shots held in her hand. I could tell she was drunk to say the least. Her glazed and unfocused expression as well as her flustered appearance gave away just how much she had been drinking throughout this eventful night.

She practically threw herself on top of me and I winced harshly. Not because she was too heavy-she seemed as weightless as a feather, and the way her bottom snuggled right on top of that one arousing spot-but because of the stares I received from my teammates, as if I was the one who had taken a quite comfortable seat on top my sensei. Genma was the only one who gave a snicker and I was gratefully thankful. It broke the tension at least a fraction.

"Where have you beeeen the whole night, senseiiii? I was looking allll over for you."

I decided to take this opportunity to fold her easily in my arms and leave the premises of the bar as fast as possible. The gazes and glares I was acquiring were already making me look bad enough. I wasn't going to be able to handle much more mockery, especially if this little drunken Cherry Blossom of mine decided to say something extremely inappropriate at the wrong time.

She was going to be the death of me, I could already feel it.

So I made my way back to my apartment and I later realized my error of mistake. I should have taken her _home _instead of my place. There I could dismiss any moves she tried to make on me by clarifying that she was indeed drunk out of her mind and though I may come across as Konoha's number one pervert, I did as a matter of fact, have the decency and modesty to not take advantage of a young woman on her birthday.

But there went my justification again that singsonged in the back of my head. _Why take her home and allow her to be vulnerable and gullible to anyone who chose this night to rob her? Or perhaps worse criminals at large?_

I know something like this would never happen but there was always that one possibility and the chivalrous side of me was not going to take that chance. I would put up through a night of hell with having the woman of my current torment sleep within a few foots reach if only to protect her.

But as I reached the front door of my apartment, I wasn't so sure if that was really my mind's motive-protecting her, that is. What gave me away was the excitement I felt in my blood as my heart raced almost a million miles an hour as it beckoned on me that I would be alone with this lusty deviant in my own apartment, away from prying eyes.

I wasn't protecting her. I was endangering her.

But as I set her on her feet, allowing my proximity to sturdy her if need be, I guess I couldn't say in the least that I was surprised to find that she seemed perfectly affable on her feet. And as she turned around in the slyest manner with the most nymphmatic smile plastered upon her face, I suddenly realized that maybe I was the one in endanger.

Who was I kidding? I had been in danger long before this night had come.

As if reading my mind she walked over, each step having significant purpose in breaking me apart as a man, and leaned against the wall that was adjacent to the door with one arm on the wall and the other on her hip.

"Medic-nin. I don't succumb to the alcoholic affect as most everyone else does."

It wasn't often when I found myself blank for words. I was not the type of man who was baffled easily but this I could not deny. Sakura had been having that affect on me lately. It wasn't everyday when your subordinate practically offered herself to you on a silver platter. No words came to my mind as she spoke the true nature of her intentions. I didn't even know what to say, think or do. I should have known better. How could a ninja of my supposed caliber have been fooled so easily? But this was the insidious, cunningly sharp Haruno Sakura we were talking about though. Not everything was what it seemed when it came to her.

I still didn't know what to do but she pretty much solved that for me.

And _Kami, _I couldn't have stopped if I'd tried. Please don't blame or hate me. You would understand if you really knew how the powers of a woman truly affected the minds of men. I'm only asking you to give me the benefit of the doubt. Have some mercy at least.

She came on to me with the sex drive of a madman and I didn't even try to shove her off me as she slammed me against the wall, her small lips on mine within seconds after she shredded my mask and tossed my hitae-ate to the ground with a loud _clank _that I didn't even register. I could smell the liquor on her breath as she nipped my bottom lip, teasing me as she always did but I would not allow myself to suffer no longer. I would give her a taste of her own medicine. She would play it by _my_ rules now.

She would be on her hands and knees-quite literally-begging me-_screaming _my name by the end of the night and _Kami, _it would be glorious.

I turned the tables quick and fast, not giving her anytime to think as I maneuvered my body in such a way as only a practiced ninja could accomplish, lifting the petite woman from under her firm ass and spinning us around, ramming her backside into the wall as she instinctively wrapped her strong and nimble legs around my midsection. It was all I could do when she roughly grabbed the silver hair on the nape of my neck as she let out the sweetest moan right in my ear, breath tickling my skin.

"Kakashi..." Sakura breathed, sighs of distress coating the air around us as I smashed my mouth onto hers, drinking in those pleasured cries one by one as they came. She was turning me into a crazed animal with every gasp and moan she elicited as I slowly slipped my tongue into her mouth, sliding it slowly against hers as she gripped my shoulders with such fervor, it was a wonder my shoulders didn't break under the pressure.

I held one of my hands underneath her bottom to support her weight as the other one was draped strongly on the wall, trapping her against me. Sakura couldn't seem to make up her mind with where she wanted to place her hands because one minute they were wrapped strongly around my shoulders as if she were holding on for dear life while the next they were buried in my thick mane of silver hair or upon my face to better angle my face to hers.

Her breathing was coming in short gasps, her sighs of pleasure fanning over my face as we paused for only a moment to catch our breathes. I looked her deep into those emerald depths and the last of my trepidation washed away along with any care of potential consequences of our actions if someone were to find us out as I saw the growing hunger building within those eyes. I knew we were at the point of no return as Sakura began a shameless grind against me, her head tipping back in pure ecstasy as a strangled moan escaped those pretty, swollen lips as she tried to vainly ease the the ache between her thighs.

I couldn't help myself as I kissed slowly from her lips, the corner of her jaw to her chin and then languidly to the pale curve of her neck, my tongue brushing out to suck on her sensitive skin. I relished in the feel of her unsteady chest rising hard and fast against mine in need of something more to completely undo her. I was more than happy to grant her just this.

I carried my small and fragile cherry blossom through the main hallway of my miniscule apartment until I came to my door and tried vainly to find the doorknob with my one free hand but with Sakura kissing me the way that she was it was awfully difficult. So I gave up and merely kicked the annoying thing down with strength only induced by passion and hunger as well as nights upon endless nights of being teased by my tramp of a student every which way.

With the door busted down and out of the way, I reached the bed in two strides and dumped Sakura on top of my bed, none too gently, and I took my very blessed time in observing what a goddess she really was. Her bubble gum locks were fanned out on my pillows, giving her an angelic sort of appearance. And in a way my Haruno Sakura was an angel at first glance if you didn't _really_ know her. But my best advice to anyone was always look underneath the underneath.

To a stranger, Sakura may appear to be one of the sweetest girls you could ever meet; always smiling that grand smile of hers and helping people out. Always acting over friendly. Close interaction meant small, insignificant touches at first but if this woman had her eye on you, it was only a matter of time.

Only a matter of time.

And on the battlefield she was a wildcat, destroying anything and everything that stood in her way. The girl could really pack a punch, that was for damn sure. She aloud no one to mess with her or her teammates or anyone from the village and that's what I really liked about her. I was able to witness a twelve year old Sasuke freak blossom into one of the finest kunoichi I had ever had the grace of knowing. She became confident and strong over the years and though I would like to say I had everything to do with this grateful change, it was more or less her shishou and I couldn't lie that I was jealous because this drastic change had not come from me.

What had come from me was the way she bit her lip now before me, legs aimed towards each other in a small triangle, beckoning me to her. I saw a flash of white lace panties and I knew now more than ever that that dress needed to come off and it needed to come off _now._

I climbed on top the bed towards my Sakura, loving the way her breathing began to pick up once again just as I opened her toned legs wide for me to crawl and settle more on top of her. As she cradled my hips, I picked up where I had left off and all but teased her, my lips just out of reach of hers as my right hand crept along the inside of her thigh.

"Kakashi," She gasped, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she snaked an arm around my neck trying to bring me closer but I was not going to fall for that one.

"How does it feel Sakura."

She turned her head in mere confusion, eyes opening in an emerald haze as she watched me snap a kunai from my thigh holster, absolutely loving the way she squirmed uneasily beneath me.

"W-What are you-"

In a matter of seconds I sliced my weapon right down the middle of her dress, pale and flawless skin making its presence known to me. I ignored her sharp gasp and ignored the fact that it looked like she was about to smack me right upside the head but me, what kind of a ninja would I be if I hadn't predicted and anticipated her attack and done something about it?

As her hands came up to smack me, I grabbed them both roughly around the wrist within a blink of an eye and held them hostage above her head. Of course she could break free if she really wanted but what was the fun in that? It seemed she wanted to play along with _my_ game now. My game, my rules.

With a startled gasp I met her at the mouth once again, taking the opportunity to slip my tongue inside and there was only one way to describe it: _death by chocolate_. The feel of her tongue slithering against mine was enough to set me over the edge but I was a practiced man with years of experience behind me. But I couldn't shake off the feeling of how absolutely phenomenal it felt. No woman had ever roused me this much in all my life.

"You can thank me later." I murmured against her as I swept my tongue across hers, engaging in a pursuing war as she tried to draw mine more into hers.

It seemed she had all but forgotten about her shredded dress. She would never wear that _thing _again and frankly, I was all too happy to rid her of it. Men got twisted ideas when they saw that much skin and I would be damned if I ever found a man-besides myself, of course-hitting on _my _student.

I loved the feel of her against me. I loved the way she sighed and all but groaned into my mouth, her tongue dancing against mine. It was becoming more hot and intense within seconds. It had been for a while but the way our kiss changed from slow and exploring to fiery and passionate, dripping with lust all in a matter of seconds, it sent bursts of undeniable heat to my groin and I could wait no longer.

I released Sakura's hands abruptly and as soon as she had free will again, she slid her hands to my shoulders and made a move to pull my heavy flak vest off, causing me to raise my arms as she tossed it uncaringly somewhere within my room. Roving her hands down my back and around my waist, sending more waves of heat to my loin, she made good work of my long sleeved shirt, tugging it roughly over my head and throwing it somewhere behind me as well. Sakura was an impatient vixen, that was the only way I could describe her as I teasingly aloud her to unfasten my buckle but as she was about to dip her hands within the confines of my pants, my hand snapped down and held hers in a near vice causing her to groan in frustration.

"Sensei, _stop._" She all but whined, trying vainly to rip her hands free.

"No." I breathed into the crook of her neck, nipping her ear as I lazily kissed my way down her front to settle on her collar bone, licking a tender spot that caused her to whimper softly. "I'm not done with you yet."

I saw and felt the sweet shiver she gave at that and I couldn't help but grin like a fool.

I came to the valley of her breasts and sucked on the supple skin there, making work with her white lace bra as I unhooked it from behind and finally I was able to see what all she had hid from me all these years.

A surge of arousal hit me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Kakashi." Sakura panted, hands curling around my neck to grab at my hair once again, letting me know exactly what she wanted and needed right at this point in time.

I took my time with each mound, giving them each the attention these pretty things deserved. I flicked my tongue out and made glorious contact with each rosy, pink nipple and savored the way my little Sakura gasped and cried out as I nipped and rolled my experienced tongue over her hard buds. Her hands were anchored roughly in my silver hair, keeping me at her chest and telling me in her own special way _don't stop or I'll kill you_.

Haruno Sakura never looked so beautiful in her whole entire life then she did right now. She tossed her head from side to side with a look of pure ecstasy strewn upon her pleasure concentrated face as she bucked against me, the waves of pleasure crashing over her one by one. It was one of the most bedazzling sights I had ever watched and what was more, it was_ I-_her _sensei_ of seven arduous years-that was causing her to look like this now. The most perverted, dirtiest side of me took great satisfaction in this revelation. If I couldn't train her to be one of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha, then I could make her moan and gasp in ways that would give Jiraiya's novels a run for their money. I could turn her into a straight nympho.

I moved down her lithe body, kissing a moist trail of passionate kisses down her soft moonlit skin coming to white lace panties. Had she been planning this all along? Had she known she would have me by the end of this night? Or did she always wear the most exotic panties she could find throughout Konoha that tied on the sides with small, dainty ribbons that could easily be undone with just a pull? Did she wear such ridiculous attire on missions?

Haruno Sakura would be the death of me. Even if I had her underneath me, whimpering, moaning and grinding against me like a sex crazed animal, she still held me in the palm of her hand as if I was silly putty, whether she understood this or not.

I dipped my tongue underneath the top of the lace, my hands making short work of the ties on the sides. I ripped away the small fabric and tossed it to the side somewhere, not really caring where it would end up because this encounter we shared in the here and now would continue throughout the whole of tonight. She could tease and provoke me all she wanted but up until tonight it would be the time to pay for such cruel offenses. By the time morning came, not even this kunoichi's healing skills would be able to ease the ache and pain that would make itself known between her legs tomorrow.

I sucked and pecked the skin of her inner thighs, not being able to get enough of the way Sakura arched her back in a perfect bridge every time my lips came into contact with her sensitive skin. I had to use my arms to hold this wildcat down, pulling her hips closer to me so that she could feel my hot breath in her most sacred area.

She smelled so _damn _good. I'd bet anything that she'd taste even better.

"Sensei, please. Quit fucking with me." A guttural groan escaped Sakura, her legs becoming restless with the blissful pleasure she was experiencing.

I couldn't stop the smile as I finally, _finally _sealed my mouth against her and was able to _finally _taste this forbidden fruit of mine. I knew Sakura felt it and would've hit me or slapped me but as soon as my tongue flicked out and I licked her folds, her hands made a beeline for my hair to hold me to her center and she couldn't stop the scream that escaped her even if she tried.

"Oh god! Kakashi!"

My tongue swirled and lapped at the heat and delicious liquid that started to run from her nether region down her inner thighs. I decided at that moment in time that I had never drank something so sweet and mouthwatering in all my years. Just the flavor of my thrashing Cherry Blossom was enough to cause the erection in my pants to swell in such a way it was becoming almost unbearable within the confines of my pants.

I literally had to hold Sakura down as I pushed a finger inside her slick folds, knowing and understanding all too well from the helpless cries she was eliciting that was getting close to her climax. I didn't want her to come just yet but I wanted to get her pretty damn close. Hearing the way she screamed my name over and over I'd say she was just about there.

I thrusted my tongue inside her, drinking her in as if I was one parched human being. In a way I was. I was parched for Sakura. I continued to lap at her center to the fast and hard rhythm of my one finger, using the strength in my arms to hold her bucking hips down as I seemed to hit that sweet spot over and over again.

I would lock the sight of my subordinate of the here and now in my memory forever, as well as her sweet moans and screams of her wild and serene pleasure. I would never forget this night for as long as I lived. It could never be erased.

With one last stroke of her center, I abruptly came up from my position between her legs and unfastened my buckle in record time. Tugging off my pants and kicking them somewhere off the bed, I settled myself back on top of my spent student as she gazed up at me with confusion and wonder in her eyes, as if asking me _Why didn't you finish?_

I bent down to kiss her fully, our tongues engaging in a fierce, toe-tingling battle as she was able to get a taste of herself. I snatched her right thigh and held it firmly in my hand as my other hand rested somewhere near her shoulder for support of my weight so as not to crush Sakura. I aligned myself with her sopping wet entrance but I was not quick to shove myself deep inside her even though I so badly wanted to.

"What are you waiting for?" Sakura all but breathed in my ear, her arms coming underneath mine to grip my shoulders as she felt my massive pressure pushing at her entrance. "I need you so bad sensei."

I had to grit my teeth when she shamelessly rubbed and grinded herself against me in hopes of winning me over and finally giving her what she wanted. Impatient and persistant; that's who she was. At least in bed.

"I have to make sure this is what you want. I need you to know this before I begin because I won't be able to stop, Sakura."

As I was saying this I was already penetrating her, pleasure soaked inch by very small, pleasure soaked inch. I could no longer hold back everything I had been keeping pent up for weeks upon weeks end. It was now or never. Do or die.

I was at the point of no return.

And when she encompassed my full length until the very hilt, my heart began to race at a pace it had never known before tonight. My muscles throughout my arms rippled in such tension and desire for Haruno Sakura, it was a wonder how her leg hadn't just snapped in my iron grip.

I sought sustenance in the crook of my pink haired kunoichi's neck, lazily kissing the pale and tender skin there as I relished in the absolute surreal tightness and heat that was surrounding my length. It was unreal. I had never felt anything so blissfully wonderful in all my long years. No woman had ever felt so good underneath me, holding on to my shoulders as if for dear life. And one look at the said woman beneath me was enough to make me snap.

Sakura had her eyes squeezed shut, as if concentrating hard on something. But a man of many years, experience, and expertise knew this facial expression to be the reaction of ungodly pleasure. What gave it away was the way she bit her lip as I filled her up totally and completely, her breathing coming in short pants.

The moment she opened those lust-filled, hazy with pleasure emerald orbs and made eye contact with mine I lost all control I had been trying to hard to reign in.

I crushed my mouth to hers and grunted an apologetic sound as I anchored her leg more towards my hip and began thrusting so hard that the bed we currently were having rough, animalistic sex shook and groaned with every pull out and every push in.

I could get drunk off the sounds my little Haruno Sakura was making. This was something that could never ever grow old to me, watching a woman beneath you completely under your control to your every whim and move and gasping and moaning as if there were no tomorrow. One moment her hands were scratching down my back, leaving bloody marks in their wake and then they were tangled up in my silver hair, yet the next second they were gripping the bedsheets so hard it was unbelievable they didn't rip under the raw pressure.

My mouth never left hers as I continued to push myself unrelentingly into her tight heat. She was so wet and her passage so compact and narrow. I was quickly losing myself if I hadn't already. Every hard thrust back into her unbelievable tightness sent me more and more closer to the edge.

"Uhn, Kakashi. Mmm, that feels soo good." Sakura loudly moaned against my lips, her arms still wrapped around my neck as I picked up the speed of my thrusts. I couldn't stop the deep grunts of unearth like pleasure that poured out from my chest as she shifted her hips so that she met me on every push into her center. My arm began shaking in a way I had never known it to; the burden of holding my weight from off of my student becoming hard to ignore.

As Sakura's groans and screaming picked up an octave I decided she wouldn't care now. She was too focused on riding out those waves of pure and adultered bliss that assaulted her body from the tips of her toes to the tips of the ends of her hair.

I dropped my whole body on top of her, my chest smashing her further into the mattress as she gasped at the new sensation this created. With every thrust I made, it jostled her against me causing her hardened nipples to brush against the course hairs that lay scattered throughout my chest. My face was buried into the juncture of her neck once more, my breathe tickling her and causing her to moan all the more.

My left hand snaked across her neck small torso to grasp her pink locks firmly, my other hand still preoccupied with the curve of her hip to better angle me into her.

She was completely pinned underneath me and the sensation I reveled in at this was beyond anything I had ever felt.

"Do you like it like this Sakura?" I groaned into her ear, my voice so low and deep with lust that it even surprised me. Nipping her lobe, I gave her a sharp and especially deep thrust. Kissing the lining of her jaw, I knew she was close. She was close and so was I. The inevitable was coming. And neither one of us could stop it.

I sped up my pace, jostling us back and forth against each other as the bed shook with such profound force that the back of it was hitting the wall hard, scraping the paint off with ease. The pleasure was starting to unwind within my groin, Sakura's heat and tightness becoming too much. I let completely loose on my cherry blossom and I felt my length twitch as I spilled my hot seed within the confines of her warmth, thrusting against her in an unrthymic pace. I groaned and grunted, not being able to stop myself as I bit Sakura's tender skin of her shoulder, riding out the endless waves of pleasure of our climax.

Sakura screamed my name as she came hard beneath me, thrashing this way and that as her hands dragged and scratched down my back, arching her back into me. She wildly bucked her hips into mine one last time as she was assaulted with pleasure she had never before known until this time tonight.

It was the sweetest release in my whole entire life.

We lay panting and trying to catch our breathes in the aftermath with me still pinning her down with my torso though I don't think she minded much. I was still buried deep within Sakura, not being able to will myself to remove my pulsing cock. She still felt oh so good.

We shared a long and lazy kiss, tired and spent from our intense and passionate lovemaking. Our bodies were soaked with sweat that glistened pristinely off our skin, both our mops of hair clinging to our sweaty faces. This only furthered my perverseness for Sakura. She looked damn sexy, soaked in sweat from the sex we had shared tonight.

I finally begrudged myself to pull out slowly and collapse on her side, wrapping a strong arm around her middle as I tugged her to me as close as I could. In a tangle of limbs we shared yet another kiss before making love again, again, again and _again_.

I knew she would never tell a soul about the activities we indulged in that night and I knew I couldn't afford to tell anyone as well. Even if I could I had no urge to. What we partook in on her nineteenth birthday was for her and I alone, to be shared together. I would forever treasure that night for as long as I lived. Somewhere, deep inside me, I knew this was the beginning of many things to come and I was happy. Legitimately happy. This was a bond that only we could produce together-that no one else could possibly attain.

I guess nineteenth birthdays aren't so bad after all.

* * *

End. (:


End file.
